watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Car On Demand
.]] '''Car On Demand' is an app on the protagonists' smartphones in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2, which connects them with the Underground Car Contact. The car contact hacks the car's details and legally changes their owner to the player. Ordering ''Watch Dogs'' The player can order a vehicle by opening the app and simply selecting the desired vehicle. Some of the more common vehicles, as well as the entire Budget-section, are free. Others, however, require a one-time unlock fee. This means that if Aiden buys, for example, the Rotor for $2,000, he can then order an infinite amount of Rotors for free afterward. This unlock fee is reduced, and for some cars, eliminated, if the Breakthrough DLC Pack is installed (released early July). ''Watch Dogs 2'' The app works the same way as in the first game, except that the player can also select colors for the cars and they also have a dedicated section called "recent purchases". Some vehicles and paint schemes are available in the app, but they would need to be purchased on the two main car dealerships: Auto Elite and Total Motors. Ways to unlock vehicles The known ways to unlock cars are: ''Watch Dogs'' *Driving or hijacking them from civilians. This must require a few seconds until the "vehicle unlocked" message appears on-screen. *Hacking civilians (mostly for "Performance" cars). *Completing certain side missions and minigames. *Progressing through the campaign mode. *Through Uplay (only for the Papavero Stealth Edition). *Buying them with in-game money. ''Watch Dogs 2'' *Purchasing them from car dealerships Auto Elite and Total Motors. *Finding Unique Vehicles hidden across the Bay Area. Vehicles Watch Dogs This is a list of vehicles available from the Car On Demand app, in Watch Dogs. Watch Dogs 2 This is a list of vehicles available from the Car On Demand app, in Watch Dogs 2. Limitations While the app offers a great advantage in a desired transportation, is not always available, however, as there are some restrictions on it, including: Watch Dogs *During a mission or side mission. *After a previous vehicle being delivered in less than a minute. *Going at full speed in a vehicle. *If the previous vehicle is within range of the player. Counts destroyed vehicles as ones too! *If the player is placing the camera where the delivered car is seen. *While being searched or pursued by the police. *If there is no suitable spot for the car (i.e. attempting to request a vehicle in the middle of an island or in the water) Watch Dogs 2 * After a previous vehicle being delivered in less than a minute. * Going at full speed in a vehicle. * While being engaged in a chase (i.e. during a chase while not in search mode) * If there is no suitable spot for the car (i.e. attempting to request a vehicle in the middle of an island or in the water) Trivia *In Watch Dogs, after completing the campaign, if you "demand" a car, Jordi will tell you that he is out of town doing business, and his associate will deliver the cars instead. *The Car on Demand app does not sell boats, police, taxi, and special variants of a certain vehicle. However, driving one of them will unlock its base model (i.e. A Sonarus LX can be unlocked by driving its police variant). This excludes boats, as the app does not list any boat. *In Watch Dogs ''as well as Watch Dogs 2'', it is possible that, at certain places, the car would be delivered, but stuck through an object (i.e. lamp posts). If the player attempts to start the car or ramming it with another car, the delivered vehicle will simply disappear. *In Watch Dogs 2, Marcus can also buy a car in a dealership by talking to an employee. The buying interface shows vehicle types then models for purchase. After buying, the car will spawn in a player-accessible garage. es: Coche a petición Category:Smartphone apps